<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bandana Code: Yellow by VampireVengence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164971">The Bandana Code: Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence'>VampireVengence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bandana Code [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band), Bandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, Piss kink, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, The Bandana Code, The Handkerchief Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:39:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack it hurts!" He choked out. Jack moaned in response, hand working faster.</p><p>They both froze as Jack's alarm sounded once more, echoing off the tiles and making Alex groan in dismay. "Please, no more." He begged as Jack slowly got to his feet. "You gonna piss?" He asked, hand still moving over his flushed dick. Alex shook his head. Despite how much he wanted to, his stubbornness apparently hadn't had enough of the suffering just yet. "Then you drink."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bandana Code [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bandana Code: Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know it's practically impossible to pee whilst hard right?" Alex felt like he had to state this because it seemed like Jack had forgotten about that in the midst of his scheming. Not that he'd actually filled Alex in on his little plan. "Don't worry. That won't be a problem." He called from the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Alex awkwardly fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt where he was sat on the floor leaning against the wall in the hallway. He was nervous as hell and starting to regret agreeing to this.</p><p> </p><p>"You can come in now." He called and Alex sighed, slowly getting to his feet and stepping into the smallish bathroom. Jack had put a tarp down and there was a plastic chair on top. Alex stared at it as Jack smirked at him. "You might wanna take your socks and shoes off. I don't want you bitching at me about them getting ruined." Alex swallowed thickly and wordlessly followed his words, quickly removing his vans and sock and throwing them into the hallway leaving him barefoot on the cold tiles.</p><p> </p><p>"So." Jack smiled. "I'm gonna tie you to the chair and every so often I'll give you a drink. You drink it and don't pee for as long as possible." Alex gave a sceptical frown. "You want me to drink and hold it as long as possible?" Jack nodded. "Seriously? That's it?" Jack laughed. <br/>
"That's it." Alex felt like he was missing something. <br/>
"What happens when I can't hold it anymore?" Jack grinned mischievously.<br/>
"Then you pee."</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn't know what to say to that. He'd expected more from all this, if all Jack wanted was to watch him take a long leek then he should have just said as much. There was no need for all this cloak and dagger shit.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, sit." Jack grinned indicated towards the chair. Alex followed his words, getting as comfortable as possible on the hard plastic. He didn't resist as Jack tied his wrists to the arms with rope, he felt a lot less anxious now so he was content to let Jack do as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"Apple juice, orange juice or water?" Jack offered with a smirk. He was already enjoying this far too much.<br/>
"Apple juice." Alex shrugged, he wasn't sure it would make much difference in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Jack grinned, disappearing momentarily before returning with a bottle. He pulled up the lid before holding it to Alex's lips. "Drink up, Baby." Alex rolled his eyes but took his time draining the bottle as Jack held it in place. Jack smirked as he pulled the empty bottle away and cast it aside before sitting down against the wall opposite Alex. "And now we wait."</p><p> </p><p>They repeated the procedure every half an hour and after a few hours, Alex was starting to feel the effects. His muscles were stiff and his ass had gone numb and he was starting to feel pretty over hydrated.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay Lex?" Jack asked, a smirk playing at his lips.<br/>
"I'm not gonna pee just yet if that's what you mean." Jack raised an eyebrow at that.<br/>
"Your fidgeting says otherwise." Alex rolled his eyes.<br/>
"My ass has gone to sleep." He bit back.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it didn't make sense but his competitive streak was starting to kick in and there was no way he was going to give in this easily. He was gonna hold on as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Jack gave a small shrug, grinning as the alarm he'd set on his phone sounded once more. "Well, in that case, I'll get you another refreshment."</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn't let his desperation show until it reached the point where he was practically doubled over in pain. He squirmed violently in his seat as the persistent burning pain begged him to just let go. He had never been so desperate in his life and in all honesty he didn't even know why he was still holding it.</p><p> </p><p>He whined loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he bent over, folding in on himself. He was in agony right now and completely regretted ever agreeing to this stupid idea. A low moan caught his attention and he glanced up in surprise to see a very blissed out Jack watching him with lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His own eyes widened in surprise as he took the younger lad in. His head was flung back and there was a thin sheen of sweat shining at his hairline. His legs were spread wide as he fisted his leaking cock hard and fast. Alex was shocked to see how close he was.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed his thigh muscles tighter together in an attempt to keep it together as he continued to watch Jack jerking off. Despite how uncomfortable he was and how little the situation was doing for him he couldn't deny seeing Jack so strung out was pretty hot.</p><p> </p><p>He let out another whine as his nails scratched uselessly at the plastic arms. "Jack it hurts!" He choked out. Jack moaned in response, hand working faster.</p><p> </p><p>They both froze as Jack's alarm sounded once more, echoing off the tiles and making Alex groan in dismay. "Please, no more." He begged as Jack slowly got to his feet. "You gonna piss?" He asked, hand still moving over his flushed dick. Alex shook his head. Despite how much he wanted to, his stubbornness apparently hadn't had enough of the suffering just yet. "Then you drink." Jack gave a careless shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Alex let out a high pitched sob as Jack disappeared in search of another bottle. He soon returned, a smirk painted on his lips and a bottle of water in his free hand. "You've got two choices, Lex." He grinned wickedly as he straddled Alex's lap, his ass right on top of Alex crotch and his weight pressing directly against his bladder. "You pee or you drink."</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Jack, silently begging. Jack shifted his weight causing Alex to hiss in pain, fuck that hurt so bad. Jack let out another moan, leaning in to capture Alex's lips in a rough kiss as he continued to work his twitching cock, he was really damn close and that was hot regardless of how painful this was.</p><p> </p><p>The distraction of the kiss was enough for a small trickle to escape Alex's dick, causing a wet patch to form in his boxers. He winced at the pain of the action, biting down a little on Jack's lower lip and making him moan loudly. "Fuck!" Jack panted, leaning their foreheads together. "Come on Lex, just let go. Let go for me." He kissed down Alex's neck and it was becoming harder and harder to remember why he was holding it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more small trickles Alex relaxed enough to just let go. He let out a relieved moan as the front of his jeans began to soak and soon his noises of relieved ecstasy were joined with the patter of urine hitting the tiled floor like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>Jack released a choked moan as the hot liquid soaked into his own jeans a few more jerks and he was cumming hard over Alex's t-shirt with a raspy moan of his name.</p><p> </p><p>They both sat panting slightly as Jack buried his face in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex swallowed hard, the conflict swirling in his chest. The situation had provided him with nothing but discomfort and mild embarrassment, but seeing Jack so turned on, feeling his cum soaking his t-shirt, that was hot and Alex would be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on by Jack's intense reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"You go jump in the shower. I'll clean up." Jack mumbled, sitting up with a satisfied smile. Alex nodded wordlessly. He waited patiently until Jack had untied his hands before slowly stumbling to his feet. His legs were stiff and his whole body ached from where he'd been tense for so long. He barely managed to make it to the shower box without falling on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He stripped off his clothes, pulling a face at his sodden jeans and boxers. He quickly jumped in the shower, closing the glass door behind him and letting the hot stream soak his skin. He cleaned himself thoroughly before just standing under the hot water, enjoying the peace of the moment. </p><p> </p><p>His mind wandered back to Jack, the way he'd looked as he touched himself whilst watching Alex squirming in his seat. How quickly he'd come undone once Alex had let himself go, the warmth of his cum soaking into Alex's t-shirt. How hot he looked when he was turned on, desperately fisting his leaking cock. God, it was all so hot.</p><p> </p><p>Subconsciously his hand trailed down his chest, taking a firm grip of his cock. He slowly began to work himself, thoughts of Jack flooding his mind as he grew harder and harder in his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>The shower door opened suddenly letting out all the steam and replacing it with cool air. Alex's eyes instantly snapped open to find a smirking Jack stood watching him. Without a word Alex grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him into the shower before roughly shoving him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>He forced their lips together viciously as he blindly reached behind him, closing the door back up. Jack moaned loudly into his mouth feeling Alex's erection pressing against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled back suddenly, already panting heavily. Wordlessly he flipped Jack over so he was facing the wall and Jack couldn't deny he enjoyed being manhandled. Alex rubbed his dick between Jack's cheeks, teasing the younger lad as he fought against the urge to just fuck straight into him.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that Jacky?" He growled in his ear and Jack moaned out loudly, nodding eagerly as he pressed back a little, desperate for more. "Want me to fuck you dry? Want me to fuck your little whore ass without stretching so you can feel the burn as my dick forces your walls back as I fill you?" Jack moaned out even louder as he pushed his hips back for a second time. "Yes! God, please. Wanna feel every inch of you tearing me open."</p><p> </p><p>Alex moaned in approval not thinking twice as he lined up with Jack's entrance and pushed in, too turned on to care about the pained cry the action caused. Jack braced himself against the wall, pushing his forehead against the tiles as he pushed back a little to give Alex better access as he slowly pushed in all the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Jack swore as he felt Alex bottom out. Good lord did it burn, but the pain felt so good.<br/>
"You okay?" Alex asked, breathless. Jack nodded vigorously, barely able to form a coherent thought let alone words.<br/>
"Move." Alex wasn't about to refuse him now.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out to the tip before thrusting in hard, moaning loudly at the friction and the tight heat of Jack all around him. It felt so good and he was struggling to keep control of his actions. He gripped tightly onto Jack's hips as he set a steady rhythm, putting all his force into his movements and causing Jack to shunt forward into the wall with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Once the pain subsided Jack was a moaning mess. A mix of "uh's", curses and Alex's name poured from his mouth as pleasure washed over his system. He sounded so hot and Alex just wanted to hear more and more of it. He was addicted to the sounds Jack made.</p><p> </p><p>He began to switch angles, searching desperately for that spot that would drive Jack wild. He smirked when Jack released a strangled gasp of his name. <em>Found you.</em></p><p> </p><p>He began pounding into his prostate as hard as he could, the heat in his stomach spurring him on. Jack continued his cacophony of gibberish as the pleasure took hold of his system like electricity flowing through his entire body. If you asked him he wouldn't be able to even tell you his name, all he could focus on was how good it all felt. This right here was heaven on earth and nothing would ever change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Alex reached around him and took a firm grip of Jack's dick, squeezing hard as he began to pump offbeat with his increasingly sloppy thrusts. Jack released a high pitched strangled moan as his knees buckled and he slumped back against Alex, shooting all over the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was forced to still his movements as he supported Jack's weight, barely managing to keep them both on their feet. Jack's breath slowly evened out and once he'd come down from his high he leant forward once more. Alex thrust a few more times before he found his own release, moaning loudly in Jack's ear as he filled him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck that was amazing." Jack panted as Alex buried his face in Jack's shoulder. Alex could only hum in response, struggling to get his breath under control.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was calm he pulled out of Jack and pulled him back into his chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing soft kisses to his neck which had the younger lad sighing with content. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Alex loved the sex, moments like this were his favourite. Just cuddling together and enjoying the sweet tenderness of the afterglow. It made his heart swell and his stomach flutter in an unfamiliar way but it was pleasant and Alex tried not to stress too much about it; at least, not until he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>"So how was your first experience with watersports?" Jack asked after what felt like an eternity of peaceful silence.<br/>
"It could have been worse." Alex ventured, unsure of how to best word his thoughts. Jack turned in his grip, grinning brightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around Alex's neck. "The actual pissing thing did nothing for me." He admitted. "But this was certainly a lot of fun and watching you get off was pretty hot even if I was in a lot of pain." Jack seemed to consider that a moment before giving a small shrug.<br/>
"Well, I'll take that as a win."</p><p> </p><p>They stood there a little while longer until the water started to run cold. "Do you need any clothes?" Jack asked as he wrapped the towel around himself, handing Alex his own. In truth Alex didn't, he'd brought spares with him in case things got messy but the thought of snuggling up in some of Jack's sweats and a t-shirt, surrounded by his sent as they watched a movie or something sounded pretty great. "Sure." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>